La Dormeuse
by Hui-Buh
Summary: OneShot! PostHBP. La Dormeuse Die Schlafende... Narzissa Malfoy wartet, dass ihre beiden geliebten Männer zurückkehren und ihre Einsamkeit beenden.


La Dormeuse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Zeiger hängen an der Uhr als wären sie mit einem _Pertificus Totalus_ belegt worden. Zeit vergeht stets langsam für die, die warten. Zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen kämpft sich leichenfahles Mondlicht einen Weg in das prachtvolle Schlafzimmer. Schwere Mahagonimöbel säumen die Wände, und auf ihren Oberflächen staubt sündhaftteurer Tand ein.

Die Hauselfen hätten längst für Ordnung sorgen sollen, aber dieser Tage zieht es Narzissa Malfoy vor, in diesem Raum ungestört zu sein. Es ist der Raum, in dem sie wartet. Sie wartet, dass ihre beiden geliebten Männer zu ihr zurückkehren. Warten ist nie ihre Stärke gewesen, weil man dafür Geduld braucht, aber nun hat sie keine Wahl. Sie ist zur Untätigkeit verdammt und will keinen Moment verpassen, indem sie Zeit, die sie auch warten könnte, mit Schlaf verschwendet. Und so ist ihr schöner Körper von dem gleichen Verfall gezeichnet wie die verstaubten Utensilien auf den teuren Anrichten.

Weißes Leinen hat sie um ihren schlanken, nackten Körper geschlungen. Sie sitzt kerzengerade im Bett und zwingt ihre Augen, geöffnet zu bleiben. Ihre Lider sind schwer und hängen auf Halbmast über den sturmgrauen Augen. Ihre noble Blässe hat von der Zeit der Schlaflosigkeit einen grauen Stich angenommen. Um ihre Augen haben die Stunden des Wartens und Wachens schwarze Ringe gemalt. Aber ihr Mund ist noch immer so schön und sündhaft – so gefährlich – wie die Lippen einer blutjungen Verführerin. So rot.

Die blonden Haare fallen ihr in anmutigen Locken über die hohen Wangenknochen. Die ebenmäßig gestaltete Partie ihres Décoltées hebt und senkt sich gleichmäßig zum Rhythmus ihrer Atemzüge. Ihre Schlüsselbeine erzählen noch von der vergangenen Anmut einer jungen, glücklichen Frau. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass Lucius sie dort immer am liebsten geküsst hat. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie sich ihr neugeborener Sohn einst an dieser Stelle in Morpheus' Arme verloren hat. Unzählige Male. Unzählige Male Lucius. Unzählige Male Draco. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Narzissa geglaubt hat, es würde immer so bleiben. Wenn sie nun daran denkt, ist ihr Lachen kalt über die eigene Naivität. Sie fragt sich, ob sie denn geschlafen hat, dass sie nicht bemerkte, was aus ihnen wurde. Sie will nie wieder schlafen, wenn es ihr das verlorene Leben wiederbringen kann.

Lucius – starker, stolzer, geliebter Lucius – sitzt in Askaban ein, und Salazar weiß, wann man ihn ihr zurückgeben wird. Draco – sensibles, schutzbedürftiges, verwirrtes Kind – ist auf der Flucht, weil er den Lord enttäuschte. Und vielleicht ist er auch schon tot, sie weiß es nicht. Narzissas Einsamkeit ist sehr real. Sie hat Reißzähne und blickt sie aus der Dunkelheit der Zimmernischen an. Dieses Haus ist zu klein, um sich nicht wie eine Gefangene zu fühlen, und es ist zu groß, um darin begraben zu werden. Narzissa zieht die Beine an und erlaubt dem bleischweren Kopf auf ihren Knien auszuruhen. Der Stoff des Lakens ist nur eine Nuance weißer als ihre müde, müde Haut.

‚Nur einen Moment', sagt sie sich entschuldigend für diese Schwäche in Gedanken, und schon zwei Sekunden später sind ihr die Augen zugefallen. Im Schlaf ist ihre Schönheit ohne Makel. Die Sorgenfalten glätten sich, und die Schatten der Trauer werden verschwinden. Es braucht nur etwas Zeit. Der lange Schlafentzug und das tatenlose Ausharren reißen ihre abgekämpfte Seele in einen Strudel erlösender Traumbilder. Und Narzissa lässt die Wirklichkeit los und erlaubt sich, zu träumen.

Sie träumt sich davon in eine Welt ohne Kämpfe, eine Welt ohne Krieg und Klassenunterschiede, ohne sinnloses Morden und zweifelhafte Ehre. Sie träumt sich in eine Welt mit ihrem Mann. Er küsst sie, und ihr Herz ist wieder jung. Sie dreht sich in seinen Armen, und die Wärme seiner Haut streichelt ihre Gedanken. Ihre Glieder fühlen sich leicht an. Ihr ist, als müsse sie tanzen. Lucius führt sie mit einer Sicherheit, die sie längst verloren glaubte. Und in ihrem Traum lächelt er. Narzissa hatte vergessen, wie liebenswert er wird, wenn er das tut.

Um sie herum fliegen Schmetterlinge, obwohl dies ihr Schlafzimmer ist. Aber Träumen erlaubt man schulterzuckend eine gewisse Unlogik. In der geöffneten Tür steht ein Junge. Es ist ihr Junge. Sein platinblondes Haar glänzt. Seine Haltung ist aufrecht, der Kopf hoch erhoben. Die Haut ist so weiß, als wäre er in kostbarsten Marmor gehauen. Aber in seinen Augen kann man das Kind sehen, das er noch immer ist. Für Narzissa ist seine Schönheit nicht nur die Summe von Lucius und ihr selbst – es ist ihre Potenz. Der Junge teilt seine wundervollen Lippen, und sie lechzt darauf, seine Stimme zu hören, aber stattdessen erklingt ein merkwürdiges Knarren.

Dieses Knarren reißt Narzissa aus der erlösenden Welt des Schlafs. Sie blinzelt die Traumbilder fort, aber sie wollen nicht verschwinden. Der Junge im Türrahmen steht noch immer da, aber sein Blick ist nicht so kindlich wie vor wenigen Sekunden, seine Gesichtszüge sind strenger, erwachsener. Er steht nicht so stolz, auf seinen Schultern scheint die Bürde von tausend Sündern zu lasten. Seine Haare glänzen nicht – sie sind stumpf. Und seine Alabasterhaut sieht aus wie mit Asche beschmutzt.

„Ich bin zu Hause, Mutter, du kannst weiterschlafen", sagt die geliebte Erscheinung sanft. Die Stimme klingt müde, so unendlich müde. Und er kommt langsam zu ihr.


End file.
